Fever
by LeslieTheCat
Summary: This is my first time making a fanfiction story. It's basically about these characters ( my ocs as sonic form ) who get a fever and act different and love as well.( sorry I'm not that good making a summary)


**_My Ocs belongs to me _**

**_Sonic Form_**

**_Leslie The Cat ~ age : 22_**

**_Max The Wolf (half vampire) ~ age: 23_**

**_Anti Leslie The Cat ~ age:22_**

**_Carlos The Wolf ~ age: 20_**

**_((This is my first story I hope you guys like it))_**

**_Fever_**

**_Brown hair cat with light tan fur wearing pink & black schoolgirl blouse and black short skirt and black high knee socks up to her thick thighs who was vs anti who look like her like almost if they were twins but there not ..Anti les she was wearing a violet crop top with a leather jacket and violet short skirt and a black high knee socks up the thick thighs. Anti Leslie was waiting for her and wanted to destroy her and she caught her on the streets while Leslie had finish from her work that who she wanted to fight. Cold night in the alleyway where they were fighting. Leslie the cat had finally won the fight beat her up anti but anti les use a smoke bomb to disappear ran away sent Carlos the wolf to fight. _**

**Leslie:****_ *_**_looks around*_ **what the hell! Where did she go ?**

***Dark figure comes out from the shadows* Tall handsome black wolf with light gray fur and brown eyes and black hair that match the darkness***

**Carlos**: *_smile with big grin_* **Hello Princess** *with deep tone*

**Leslie: ***_turns around* _**Don't call me princess! I will kick your ass!**

**Carlos: ooo I'm so scared by little kittycat getting mad** _* pull out gun*walks more closer to her*pushed her against the wall*gun under her neck*_

**Leslie: **_**oof.**_**.! oh wow a gun your gonna kill me?** *_ looks into his eyes*anger in her eyes* _**it doesn't scared me heh then do it**

**Carlos: hm? Don't tempt me princess or I will **_*grins*_*****_moves his gun down rub her thighs up & down*_

**Leslie: ***_get red* _**ah! S..s..stop! you perv !** *_get weak*her body trembles_*

**Carlos: ***_notices* _**I see that you were trembling by the touch**

**Leslie: ****_*_**_blushes_**_* _****Ah! You just seeing things you perv! Why you just back off before I kick your ass!**

**Carlos: ***_laugh* _**ha cute aww little shorty gonna kick my ass, it won't work at all** *_face getting red start to feel dizzy* _ugh god damn it not again s..

**Leslie: I'm not a shorty! ..huh? Hey are you oh okay ?**

**Carlos: ***_looks at her* _**I..I..I'm f..fine**_*blackout*his face lands on her chest* _

**Leslie**: **H..h..hey w..what are you doing you perv..er ?** _*notices* touches his head* _**he burning up! Have to take him home** *_blushes*_ **why me why him**

***At Leslie House* ****_She brought him to her house placed him on her sofa, she took of his jacket, his boots and remove the weapons and she place a pillow under his head and place a light blanket over him and she heads to the kitchen to get a cold wet towel to cool off his head_**

**Max: **_*Tall white wolf appears _from the bedroom_*his eyes were red ruby*emo hair*looks over see him*_**what the hell is he doing here!**

**Leslie: **_*hits him* _**shut up! You big dummy don't get the wrong idea okay ? He gonna be stay for the night**

**Max: What! Why! You know he dangerous to you he could hurt you right now !**

**Leslie: I know that max, he passed out! he has a fever that why I brought him here I couldn't leave him out there it just for the night max pleasesssss**

**Max:***_sigh*blush*pat her head* _**Fine you always do this, you always put your life into this helping people but remember you have to be careful who you bring, especially him he a bad guy and he works with her**

**Leslie: ***_sigh*looks at him* _**I know**

**Max: ***_smile*kisses her* _**oh okay you go do your work alright babe , I'm gonna hit to the shower be careful**

**_*max leaves the Livingroom hit into bedroom to take a shower* Leslie goes sit down on the ground by Carlos and wet the towel into the cold water and squeeze towel and place it on his head*_**

**Carlos: **_**mmh**_

**Leslie: I wonder how long he had his fever ?** _*keep changing the towel* _**I will be back for you**

**_*Leslie leave room to take a shower as well however max fell sleep, she finally finish up put on her little pink pajamas blouse & long pants and pink socks to match and goes to living room to change the towel again* _**

**Leslie: ***_yawning*getting sleepy*rubs her eyes* _**No les you cant sleep you need to help him to get better !**

**_*she end up falling sleep*_**

***Morning***

**Carlos: **_*opens his eyes slowly* _**ugh I feel like crap huh?** _*remove the towel from his head* _**wtf ? Hmm?** _*looks over see her* _**what the?**

**Leslie: **_*sleeping peacefully* _

**Carlos: ***_in his head* _**_why is she here? Where am I ? My head hurts I feel like crap I don't remember that much from last night_**_ *looks at her closely* sniff her* _**_she smell so good_**_ *grab her hair with one finger to smell more of her*stop* _**_ugh wtf am I doing !_**_ *rubs his face* looks over again* looks at her lips*reach his hand out and touched her lips with one finger gently feeling how soft and kissable* _**_I wonder how her lips taste like maybe_**_ *move closer to her face* kisses her lips* __**oh god what is this feeling? her lips I want more and she her smell so good that driving me crazy I need more of her I … **_

**Leslie: ***_starts to wake up* _

**Carlos: ***_moves away quickly* __**shit**_

**Leslie: * **_looks at him* _**morning ! How are you feeling ? Oh wait ! I will be right back i need to go the restroom** * get up*

**_*max comes in as Leslie kiss him good morning*_**

**Max & Carlos: ***_glares at each other*_

**Max: ***_glare* _**Your still here ? Ugh*** goes to the kitchen to make coffee to drink*

**Carlos: heh sorry but you can't get rid of me that easy and one thing I don't know how the hell I got here**

**Max: she brought you here**

**Carlos: she? Why**

**Max: she felt sorry for you she was telling me that you pass out and that you were burning up so she decided to take you in** _*drinks his coffee* _

**Carlos: **_*think about what she did* _

**_*Leslie comes back*_**

**Leslie:***_smile* _**alright! I'm gonna make breakfast for everyone ! Everyone sit at the table** * Spin round cutely start cooking breakfast*

**Carlos:**_*blush*watches her*_

**Max: ***_kick his leg under the table* _**what the hell are staring at ? Better not be her that your staring at**

**Carlos: **_*grins* _**ow grr so what if I am what are you gonna do about it**

**Max: **_*grins* _**I would rip your eyes out and feed them to the dogs**

**Carlos & Max : ***_glaring at each other*_

**Leslie: boys breakfast is ready huh? Is everything oh okay?**

**Max & Carlos: Yes**

**Leslie: **_*smile* _**oh alright heh**

***_she hands the boys there breakfast and sat down and ate and talk* meanwhile with anti Leslie has fever back at home* _**

**Anti Les: ***_has bad fever feeling sick as dog* _**Carlossssss ugh nnn damn it ! where the hell are you at !** _*gets dizzy pass out* _

**_~To Be Continue~_**


End file.
